


Yes, Daddy

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Power Play [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Shy Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: A continuation of "Daddy," in which Tony becomes Steve's sugar daddy. Get ready for some more fluff and smut in this sequel!(Beta'd by the lovely xxx_Young_Blood_xxx and places)





	Yes, Daddy

Tony sneaked into the gym quietly, finding a bench to sit on. It was lunch time and he wanted to make sure Steve ate something, knowing he'd probably stay in the gym all day destroying punching bags if he could. As expected, all his attention was on throwing hard punches and sidekicks at the equipment. Sweat was dripping down him from head to toe.

Crossing one foot over his knee, Tony cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

Steve gasped at the sound, startled. His head snapped to the side and he relaxed, realizing it was only Tony. He put his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the sky as he breathed deeply. 

"Get a nice workout?" Tony smirked. His eyes raked up and down Steve's body, his chiseled abdomen and bulging biceps.

"Yeah," Steve panted. He pulled off his gloves. "Hold on, lemme get something to drink."

Tony checked his watch. "Don't you think it's time you took a break?"

"Break?" Steve huffed after gulping down water, "I'm just getting started." He moved to put his gloves back on, but Tony stood and strode toward him.

" _Woah!_ " Tony grabbed the gloves from Steve, "No, no- I think we're done here."

When Steve began unwrapping his hand, exposing his raw, bloody knuckles, Tony winced and hissed. "Ouch. You don't feel that?"

"Adrenaline rush," he shrugged. "So. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just thought I would come up here and see how you're doing- 'cause I'm an _amazing_ boyfriend," he shouts to no one in particular, "and to make sure you eat and stuff 'cause you've been in here all day. Also, I'm super bored and I have nothing to do."

"I guess I should get somethin' to eat, huh? What time is it?"

"Little after one. Why don't get you cleaned up and I'll cook something?" Tony is already backing toward the door. 

Steve gestures to his suit and says, "You sure you didn't want to go out?"

"Nah, don't worry 'bout me! Just go shower and come to the living room when you're done."

"Tony, _wait_."

"What?"

Steve grabs Tony's hand, closing the distance between them. Then, he takes Tony's chin in hand and leans down to kiss him deeply on the lips. Tony responds with a soft moan. Steve pulls back, grinning. “Is there anything you want me to wear?” he growled.

Tony licked his lips. “No. Nothing.” He stared deeply into Steve’s eyes. “And I mean that literally.”

Turning his back on Steve, Tony sauntered out of the gym, leaving Steve blushing and mystified.

* * *

Steve walked into the living room wearing nothing but a towel and fresh bandages around his hands. He searched for Tony until he saw the man striding out of the kitchen holding a plate, a bottle of wine, and a glass. He pulled out a chair and sat and glanced at Steve. “Come sit.”

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Steve asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I made enough for the both of us.”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Do you want something to drink? I have this wine that I’ve been meaning to try for _ages_ -“

“I’ll pass. Tony, what’s going on? You’re dressed up all fancy and I’m…” Steve gestured at himself, “ _Naked_.”

“Steve, you think you always have to be dressed up all pretty to impress me, but you’re wrong. All I need is to have you naked and at my whim,” Tony answered with surprising ferocity.

Steve swallowed. “Is that what you really want?”

“Yes,” Tony hissed, “Now _sit_.”

Steve did as he was told, pulling out a chair. “I don’t understand.”

“Think of it this way. Why would I purposefully invite you to dinner with explicit directions to show up in nothing but your towel?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because it’s what I _want_. And you want to give me what I want, right?” Tony stared deeply into his eyes.

Steve blushed. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.”

Tony’s knee knocked against Steve’s as he shifted. The touch alone was enough to make Steve shiver. He watched as Tony uncorked the wine, pouring it into his glass. The liquid was a rich, cherry red; it matched the marigold red of his tie standing boldly against the grey charcoal of his suit.

But what enchanted Steve even more than Tony’s immaculate attire was his hands: veiny, with large knuckles and thick fingers, palms slightly calloused from working in the lab fixing things. He watched as they poured wine into his glass, then wrapped around the stem of it, and lifted, bringing the rim to Tony’s lips. They set it back down and took the fork next, twirling it in the pasta, lifting a few steaming noodles. Tony blew on them before extending the fork towards Steve’s lips. 

Steve blinked rapidly before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the fork timidly. He moaned as an array of flavors exploded on his tongue: garlic, parmesan, tomatoes, and basil.

“Good?” Tony asked as he brought a forkful to his mouth.

“It’s delicious!”

“Mmm,” Tony hummed in response. “Guess those cooking lessons paid off after all.”

“You’ve been taking cooking lessons?”

“Yeah. Thought it’d be nice to cook for you some day.”

Tony lifted the glass of wine to his lips nonchalantly, but Steve’s heart was fluttering in his chest. Suddenly, he felt very warm. “You like the thought of taking care of me. Of knowing I’m happy and fed,” he asked, though it wasn’t a question. He knew deep down in his heart what the answer was.

“Among other things. Besides keeping you sexually satisfied, that is,” Tony smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Right.”

Tony smirked and resumed their dinner. Soon, the fork was scraping against the bottom of the plate and he was feeding Steve the last bits of tomato and parmesan. He drained the rest of his wine in one go and sat back, sighing.

“That was amazing,” Steve said.

“Even better than sex?”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Steve shrugged, smirking, “Maybe.”

Tony huffed as he rose from the table. “Tease.”

“Do you need any help with the dishes?” Steve asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Go wait for me in the living room. On the couch.”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve responded playfully.

“Yes _who_?”

Steve gulped and took a shuddering breath. “Yes… _Daddy_.”

* * *

Tony came back with a steaming mug in his hands, smelling of chamomile and honey. He placed it in Steve’s hands, where he was sat as stiff as a plank on the couch and sighed. “See, this is why I wanted you to get outta that gym. You’re tense as _hell_.”

Steve bit his lip. “Sorry. I guess I’m just a little anxious, is all.”

Tony rounded the couch to position himself behind Steve’s body. “’Bout what?” He placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and squeezed.

“I dunno…I guess I’m just not used to…” Steve gestured between them, “ _this_. Someone taking care of me. Never having to pay for things with my own money. Being someone else’s responsibility.”

“You’re not a responsibility, I’ll tell you that. I love you, I want to take care of you, and that’s all there is to it.”

"I know that, it’s just…I never do anything for _you_.”

“That’s not true. Who’s there to wake me up from my nightmares when they get bad? Who’s there to drag me out of the lab when I’ve been down there too long? Who’s there to bring me breakfast in bed every morning without even being asked? You do so many things for me already, Steve, whether or not you choose to recognize it.”

Steve shrugged and didn’t say anything. He took a sip of his tea, preening at the taste of honey on his tongue.

“Hey. Hand me that bottle?” Tony asked.

Steve pointed to a small, clear bottle on the coffee table. “What, this?”

“Yeah. Now, lay back.”

Tony was grateful when Steve did as he told instead of questioning him. He uncapped the bottle and poured some of the oil in his hands, tossing the bottle back onto the couch. Then, he began to massage Steve’s shoulders, digging into the hard muscle there.

Steve moaned. He hadn’t realized how tense he was until then. “Feels so good,” he muttered.

“Like that?” Tony purred. “Just relax. Close your eyes for a bit.”

Steve did. Gradually, he could feel his muscles begin to loosen, and he started to melt into the couch. His breathing slowed. His knees parted. His eyes grew heavier. Soon, he was moaning incoherently, and his cock was coming to life.

“You’re so good for me, Steve. Why don’t you lay on your stomach for me?”

Steve cracked his eyes open and leaned forward to place his mug on the coffee table. He turned his body onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms like a pillow. He felt Tony straddle his waist, just above the small of his back. Soon, he was feeling those strong hands dig into his muscles again, smoothing out every knot. Tony’s hands descended lower and lower until they reached the towel, where he rose onto his knees momentarily to pull it from around his waist. Then, it was Steve’s bare skin against the soft thread of Tony’s suit.

Steve moaned, biting his lip. “ _God_ , Tony.”

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah. Keep going. _Please_.”

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony panted breathlessly. He began kneading Steve’s ass, but then moved lower. He didn’t miss any inch of skin as he continued to massage Steve’s body. From his ass to his thighs to his calves to his feet, every part of Steve was slicked with oil.

Tony’s hands ascended up towards Steve’s ass again and Steve lifted his hips to give him better access. He couldn’t help but moan, loud and wanton, as Tony slipped a finger inside him-- then another, and _another_ . “ _Fuck_ …” he breathed. It was too much, too raw, too overwhelming. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

“I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to take it,” Tony growled. His cock was pressed against his jeans, aching and demanding to be freed. He popped the button his pants. “You want to please Daddy, don’t you?”

“Yes! _Yes!_ Oh, fuck, please! Please fuck me!” Steve undulated his hips, trying to fill himself up with Tony’s fingers. He didn’t want to admit it but he loved it, loved how only he was naked and Tony was fully dressed, loved how he was at Tony’s every whim, his wanton lover forever and always. God, it set him on fire.

“You’re such a good boy, Steve,” Tony panted as he pulled his cock from his pants. He leaned forward and sank into Steve with a long, seemingly endless groan. “ _Fuck_.” Slowly, he began to thrust his hips. Steve was so tight around him, yet so slick and open and it drove him insane. He raked his nails up Steve’s shoulders and shifted his weight to hold him down. “Oh, God.” His voice was a raw, shuddering whisper.

Steve couldn’t stop shaking. Sweat dripped down his forehead, mixing in with his tears. “Faster,” he begged, “Faster.”

The sound of flesh against flesh emanated throughout the room. As Tony sped up his thrusts, slamming hard into Steve’s body, the both of them gradually began to lose control of their words. They moaned incoherent pleas, saying nothing and everything at once. At some point, Steve had risen up on all fours and Tony had grabbed his hair, pulling his body into a bow. The column of his throat was smooth, exposed. Tony couldn’t help but suck bruises into his skin. There they bloomed, pink and beautiful. It was a thrilling sight.

Tony knew he was getting closer. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, jerking him quickly. Steve’s body began to tighten around him, and his breaths became shallower, quicker. When he came, it was with quaking limbs, back arching further and a guttural moan escaping his lips. Not soon after, Tony came deep inside him. He shuddered, mouth dropping in a soundless cry.

Panting, Steve and Tony collapsed onto the couch. They drifted, basking in the afterglow of sex, oblivious to the world.

Eventually, their breathing calmed. Tony reached a hand up to pet Steve’s hair, his fingers carding through his blond strands. “You’re perfect, Steve.”

Steve licked his lips, and tilted his head to look into Tony’s eyes. “I love you.”

Tony smiled. “I love you too.”

They kissed, deeply and sensually, before pulling away.

“Well, I guess the meal _wasn’t_ better than sex,” Steve grinned.

“Thank God it wasn’t,” Tony chuckled, “ _That_ would’ve been a blow to my ego.”

Steve laughed. “And we can’t have that, can we?”

“No way in hell,” Tony grinned.

“Tonight was perfect,” Steve said, nuzzling into Tony’s chest.

“I agree.” Tony leaned down to kiss Steve’s lips once more.

Content and happy, they lay there for the rest of the night. Tony smiled when Steve began to fall asleep in his arms. It was a perfect night, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


End file.
